You Belong With Me
by Fanlady
Summary: Tidakkah kau tau? Kau seharusnya bersamaku. /TaufanxYaya/AU


Request dari Meltavi011003, semoga suka ;)

Selamat membaca~

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios

Warnings : AU, TaufanxYaya, Teen!Charas, typos(s), based on Taylor Swift's song (again) You Belong With Me

.

.

.

Taufan membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia melirik jam yang tergantung di salah satu sisi kamarnya. Masih pukul 9 malam. Tumben sekali jam segini ia sudah merasa mengantuk, biasanya Taufan betah terjaga semalaman suntuk hanya untuk bermain video game atau sekedar menonton pertandingan sepak bola di TV.

Taufan menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur dan berguling-guling nyaman di atas ranjangnya yang hangat. Matanya sudah hendak terpejam, tapi Taufan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan kembali memaksakan dirinya bangkit. Masih ada satu rutinitas sebelum tidur yang belum ia kerjakan.

Jendela kamarnya digeser perlahan, membiarkan angin malam yang sejuk menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Kedua iris safir Taufan menatap ke jendela di seberang kamarnya yang tertutupi oleh gorden merah muda. Sebuah siluet terlihat bergerak mondar-mandir di balik jendela yang tertutup itu.

Sudut-sudut bibir Taufan terangkat naik, membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke balkon kecil di kamarnya dan menyenderkan punggung ke pagar hitam yang mengelilingi balkon sambil matanya tak lepas memandang ke sosok di seberang yang hanya berupa siluet samar.

Telinga Taufan menangkap suara-suara samar bernada tinggi dari seberang. Kelihatannya orang itu sedang berbicara di telepon. Dilihat dari sosok yang tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir di balik jendela, Taufan sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi. Ia berusaha mendengarkan lebih seksama, berharap bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi jarak 5 meter yang memisahkan balkon kamarnya dengan jendela di seberang membuatnya tak bisa mendengar lebih dari suara-suara percakapan samar.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan Taufan dengan tetap berdiri diam di sana. Hingga akhirnya tubuhnya mulai sedikit menggigil karena udara malam yang dingin, dan Taufan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat itu, jendela di seberang kamar Taufan akhirnya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berkerudung merah muda dengan ekpresi wajah kusut.

"Oh, Taufan. Aku tidak tau kau ada di sini," ujarnya sedikti terkejut.

"Yah, aku hanya sedang ingin menghirup sedikit udara segar," kata Taufan sambil nyengir.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Yaya sambil mengangguk kecil. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit penuh taburan bintang di atasnya. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Taufan dan bertanya gugup, "Apa kau ... umm, mendengarnya tadi?"

"Err ... sedikit," kata Taufan sambil menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Kau ... bertengkar lagi dengan Stanley?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Yah, begitulah," ujar Yaya sambil mengela nafas panjang. "Kau tau sendiri seperti apa Stanley. Sehari tanpa pertengkaran pastilah terasa seperti kiamat baginya."

Wajah Yaya tertunduk murung. Ia memain-mainkan _handphone_ di tangannya sambil sedikti melamun.

Taufan ingin sekali mengiburnya. Mengusap kepalanya yang tertutup helaian jilbab merah muda itu dan menyuruhnya untuk segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan laki-laki bodoh yang sama sekali tidak bersyukur memiliki seorang kekasih seperti Yaya.

Tapi Taufan tidak bisa begitu saja menyuruh Yaya memutuskan Stanley. Taufan tahu Yaya mencintai pemuda brengsek itu. Dan Taufan, sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, hanya bisa terus mendukung Yaya.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh seorang Taufan untuk sahabat tercintanya. Menyedihkan.

Ia tidak pandai berkata-kata seperti Gempa, atau bicara blak-blakan seperti Halilintar. Taufan terbiasa memendam semua yang dirasakannya seorang diri. Membiarkannya membusuk di dalam hati, dan memasang senyum sebagai gantinya.

Yaya tersenyum pada Taufan, membuat pemuda itu mau tak mau ikut melebarkan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yaya tulus.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Taufan.

"Tapi kau ada di sini, dan itu sudah cukup," balas gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

Ya, Taufan akan selalu ada di sini untuk Yaya, kapan pun gadis itu membutuhkannya. Tak peduli walau Yaya tak pernah sekali pun berpaling padanya.

"Sudah larut," kata Yaya sambil kembali mendongak ke langit. "Lebih baik kita tidur kalau tidak ingin bangun kesiangan besok."

"Oh, ya. Baiklah," gumam Taufan sedikit kecewa. Ia berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Jangan main _game_ sampai larut lagi, lho," kata Yaya sedikit galak.

Taufan tertawa. "Tidak, tidak. Hari ini aku sudah lelah," katanya di sela-sela tawa.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Taufan," kata Yaya. Ia melemparkan senyum terakhir sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali jendelanya hingga tertutup.

Taufan memandangi jendela itu selama beberapa saat. "Selamat malam, Yaya," gumamnya sebelum ikut menutup jendela kamarnya.

.

.

.

Musik berdentum keras dari _speaker_ di salah stau sudut kamar bernuansa biru, sementara sang pemilik kamar terlihat asyik menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan seorang penyanyi wanita sambil sesekali ikut bernyanyi dengan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya cukup parah.

" _I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I Listen to the kind of music he doesn't like_ ..."

Suara gedoran di pintu sedikit menginterupsi kegiatan Taufan. Suara sang kakak sulung terdengar mengatasi suara musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"TAUFAN, KECILKAN SUARA MUSIKNYA, AKU TIDAK BISA KONSENTRASI BELAJAR!"

Taufan mengabaikan protes Halilintar dan diam-diam menertawakan sang kakak. Ia tahu Halilintar besok harus mengikuti _remedial_ Kimia karena nilainya yang cukup parah di ulangan minggu lalu. Untunglah Taufan berhasil lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan, itu juga setelah belajar semalam suntuk dengan bantuan Gempa.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan kakak kembarnya, Taufan kembali melanjutkan konser tunggalnyanya dilatar-belakangi musik yang berdentum semakin keras. Ia baru berhenti bernyanyi saat matanya menangkap sosok Yaya yang tengah memperhatikannya dari jendela di seberang. Taufan buru-buru mengecilkan suara musik dari _speaker_ _-_ nya dan melangkah menghampiri balkon.

"Hei, maaf, suara musiknya terlalu keras ya?" tanya Taufan, sedikit meringis merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka kok lagu ini, jadi tidak masalah," kata Yaya santai. "Tapi kelihatannya kau mengganggu Halilintar. Aku bisa mendengar suara protesnya dari sini."

"Whoa, suara Hali memang terlalu berisik ya? Bahkan kau bisa mendengarnya di balik suara musik itu," kata Taufan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kalau Halilintar sedang marah memang begitu, kan? Hati-hati Taufan, kau bisa dijadikan objek latihan tinjunya kalau terus membuatnya kesal," kata Yaya memperingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir, itu sudah biasa," balas Taufan enteng.

Mereka berdua tertawa. Kemudian suara klakson yang dibunyikan nyaring dari depan rumah Yaya membuat keduanya menoleh. Sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap terparkir tepat di depan pagar rumah Yaya. Dan Taufan langsung memasang wajah masam begitu menyadari siapa pemilik mobil itu.

"Wah, sepertinya aku sudah dijemput," ucap Yaya pelan.

"Mau kencan?" tanya Taufan dengan suara dipaksakan.

"Tidak. Stanley cuma memintaku menemaninya membeli baju di mall."

"Oh, begitu."

Dalam hatinya Taufan mencibir kesal, _c_ _ih, pakai acara shopping baju segala, kayak cewek aja._

Suara klakson kembali dibunyikan, membuat Yaya terlonjak kaget. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi," ujarnya dengan ekspresi menyesal. Taufan bisa melihat bahwa Yaya juga tidak sepenuh hati ingin pergi.

"Ya, baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Taufan dengan cengiran palsu di wajahnya.

Yaya melambai singkat sebelum berlari ke pintu kamarnya dan menghilang ke bawah. Taufan mendesah pelan dan melangkah gontai kembali ke kamarnya. Ia mengeraskan kembali _volume_ musik dari _speaker_ -nya dan bernyanyi sekeras mungkin, menuangkan isi hati dan juga kekesalannya.

" _...Why can't you see? YOU BELONG WITH ME!"_

"TAUFAN BERISIK!"

.

.

.

Taufan bersenandung pelan saat meluncur mulus di koridor sekolah dengan _skateboard_ -nya. Koridor yang sudah sepi membuatnya lebih leluasa berzig-zag ke sana-sini tanpa harus takut menabrak orang lain. Taufan baru saja selesai melakukan sebuah gerakan akrobat saat ia mendnegar suara-suara keras dari koridor tak jauh di depannya. Karena penasaran, Taufan pun melangkah sepelan mungkin ke depan dan mengintip dari balik tembok.

Ada dua orang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya, di depan deretan loker. Dan tentu saja Taufan mengenali kedua orang itu. Yaya dan Stanley. Dilihat dari gerakan dan juga suara-suara bentakan dari depan sana, Taufan yakin mereka tengah bertengkar lagi.

Sayang Taufan tak bisa menangkap jelas isi pertengkaran mereka. Walau ia sempat mendengar nama Amy —salah satu murid perempuan yang cukup populer di sekolah ini— disebut-sebut dalam percakapan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yaya tiba-tiba berbalik dan melangkah marah ke arah di mana Taufan tengah bersembunyi. Taufan baru hendak melarikan diri karena tak ingin ketahuan menguping saat Yaya melesat melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Yaya bahkan terlihat tidak menyadari kehadiran Taufan. Bukannya merasa sedih karena tak diperhatikan, Taufan justru merasa kaget karena melihat air mata di wajah Yaya. Sahabatnya itu tengah menangis. Dan itu semua pasti karena si cowok brengsek sialan itu.

Taufan hendak berbalik dan memberi pelajaran pada Stanley karena membuat Yaya menangis. Tapi Stanley sudah menghilang entah ke mana, dan Taufan tak ingin membuang-buang waktu mengejar pemuda itu. Maka ia pun berbalik dan bergegas menyusul Yaya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan malam kurang sepuluh menit, dan Taufan tengah mengendap-endap melintasi pekarangan rumah Yaya dengan sehati-hati mungkin. Ia sedikit kesulitan berjalan dengan mengapit sebuah tangga kayu di salah satu sisi tubuhnya. Tapi dengan usaha cukup keras, diringi beberapa sumpah serapah (dalam hati, tentu saja) saat ia beberapa kali tersandung, Taufan akhirnya tiba tepat di bawah jendela kamar Yaya.

Taufan melirik ke arah ruang tamu di depan yang lampunya masih menyala, mengawasi kalau-kalau orang tua Yaya yang tengah menonton TV di sana mengintip keluar dan memergokinya di sini. Untunglah tak ada siapa pun yang melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela. Bias gawat kalau ia ketahuan menyelinap ke halaman rumah orang malam-malam begini.

Saat yakin tak ada yang mengawasinya, Taufan meletakkan tangga yang dibawanya di rumput dan mencari-cari beberapa butir batu kecil. Ia kemudian melemparkan salah satunya ke jendela kamar Yaya di atasnya.

Tak ada respon pada lemparan pertama, maka Taufan mengulangi lemparannya. Barulah setelah ia melempar kerikil yang keempat, Yaya membuka jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu awalnya kelihatan kebingungan memandang ke sekelilingnya, namun kemudian ia menoleh ke bawah dan terkesiap kaget.

"Taufan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Taufan hanya nyengir dan mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangga yang tadi dibawanya dan meletakkannya persis di bawah bingkai jendela Yaya.

"Turunlah," bisik Taufan.

"Kau gila. Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yaya dengan ekspresi wajah galak.

Tapi Taufan memasang ekspresi memelas, yang mau tak mau membuat Yaya akhirnya luluh juga. Ia berbalik sebentar ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu, takut kalau orangtuanya datang dan melihat ia tidak ada di kamar. Yaya kemudian menyambar jaket merah mudanya dan kembali ke jendela.

Yaya memandangi tangga kayu itu dengan ragu, takut tangga itu tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya. Tapi Taufan meyakinkannya dengan memegangi tangga kuat-kuat dan kembali memintanya untuk segera turun.

Yaya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga itu satu persatu. Tangan dan kakinya sedikit gemetar, tapi untunglah ia bisa tiba di bawah dengan selamat.

"Kau gila," desis Yaya begitu kakinya yang tanpa alas menyentuh rumput di bawah.

"Kau juga gila karna mau menurutiku," balas Taufan sambil nyengir. Ia kemudian harus menghindar saat Yaya hendak menjitak kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi sebelum ayah dan ibumu memergoki kita," kata Taufan dengan suara berbisik. Ia mengisyaratkan Yaya agar mengikutinya, dan mereka berdua mengendap-endap ke pintu pagar rumah Yaya. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak di pintu depan untuk mengambil sepatunya di rak, barulah kemudian ia menyusul Taufan yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depan.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Yaya pelan. Walau ia sudah berdiri cukup jauh dari pintu rumahnya, gadis itu tetap merasa was-was dan sesekali ia melirik kea rah jendela ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Taufan melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan mengambil barang yang ia sembunyikan di semak-semak. Ia kembali semenit kemudian dengan membawa skateboardnya dan juga sebuah keranjang rotan berukuran sedang.

"Kita mau piknik?" tanya Yaya heran saat Taufan menyerahkan keranjang itu padanya dan ia mengintip ke dalam. Ada sebuah alas duduk yang terlipat rapi di dalam, juga dua kotak bekal dan dua botol minum berisi cokelat panas.

"Yup," Taufan mengangguk. "Kau tau, di dekat lapangan sana ada pesta kembang api malam ini. Tak ada salahnya menonton, kan?" ujarnya.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tak tau tentang itu," kata Yaya. Ia kembali melirik isi keranjang di tangannya. "Kau sendiri yang menyiapkan ini?" selidiknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku meminta Gempa menyiapkannya untuk kita."

"Huh, kau suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh Gempa."

"Tidak kok, aku kan hanya minta tolong." Taufan nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Apa Gempa dan Halilintar tidak ikut?" Tanya Yaya.

"Gempa bilang ada film bagus yang ingin ditontonnya malam ini, jadi dia tidak mau ikut. Kalau Hali katanya capek karna tadi baru pulang latihan sepak bola."

"Oh, begitu." Yaya mengangguk kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah memanggil Halilintar dengan sebutan kakak, ya?" komentar Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Buat apa? Perbedaan usia kami tak sampai lima menit, jadi tak perlu kan?" balas Taufan santai.

"Tapi kau menyuruh Gempa memanggilmu kakak."

"Itu karna Gempa lahirnya paling telat. Bayangkan, aku dan Hali perbedaannya tidak sampai lima menit, tapi Gempa lahir sepuluh menit setelahku. Perbedaannya jauh, kan? Jadi tentu saja dia harus memanggilku kakak."

"Jalan pikiranmu memang tidak normal."

"Bagus, kan. Normal itu membosankan," ucap Taufan kalem. Yaya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi. Nanti bisa-bisa kita tidak sempat melihat kembang apinya." Taufan menaiki skateboardnya dan menunggu Yaya. Namun gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Kita pergi naik ini?" tanya Yaya, menunjuk skateboard Taufan.

"Ya iyalah, naik apa lagi?" tanya Taufan balik sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kita jalan kaki saja?"

"Jalan kaki lama. Nanti kembang apinya keburu mulai, lho." Yaya masih terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia melangkah naik di belakang Taufan.

"Pegangan yang erat ya," kata Taufan.

Yaya menatap Taufan curiga. "Kau pasti sengaja menyuruhku naik ini dan mencari kesempatan supaya aku memelukmu kan?" katanya galak.

"Lho, ketauan ya?" Taufan mengaduh kesakitan saat Yaya memukul bahunya cukup keras. "Bercanda kok, bercanda. Tapi ini memang cara paling cepat supaya kita tidak terlambat," ujar Taufan nyengir.

Yaya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, tapi ia akhirnya tetap memegangi ujung jaket Taufan erat-erat, sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan keranjang piknik di lengan kanannya.

"Oke, siap? Kita berangkat!"

Mereka pun meluncur membelah malam yang sunyi ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Taufan duduk menyilangkan kakinya di atas selimut yang baru saja mereka gelar di rumput, dan mulai mengeluarkan isi keranjang piknik yang dibawanya. Ia menyerahkan salah satu kotak bekal pada Yaya dan juga sebotol minuman.

"Nih, _sandwich_ spesial buatan Gempa dan juga _Hot Chocolate_ special Tok Aba!" ujarnya riang.

" _Hot Chocolate_ -nya Gempa yang bikin juga?" tanya Yaya.

"Nggak kok. Kau kira aku kakak yang jahat sampai tega menyuruh-nyuruh adikku seperti itu?" kata Taufan, disambut erangan malas dari Yaya. Taufan tertawa kecil. "Aku membuatnya sendiri kok. Dijamin enak deh," lanjutnya.

Kembang api pertama diluncurkan tepat saat mereka memakan gigitan pertama _sandwich_ telur buatan Gempa. Keduanya mendongak ke langit malam yang kini ditaburi bunga-bunga api berkilauan.

"Indahnya ..." gumam Yaya kagum.

"Tidak rugi kan, datang ke sini?" kata Taufan sambil tersenyum menikmati ekspresi senang di wajah Yaya.

Yaya menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar, membuat senyum Taufan juga semakin mengembang.

Syukurlah Yaya sepertinya sudah tidak sedih lagi karena pertengkarannya denagn Stanley tadi siang. Itu jugalah alasan Taufan mengajak gadis itu malam ini, untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya dan membantu Yaya melupakan tentang pemuda sialan yang seringkali membuatnya sedih itu.

Tapi, ada satu lagi alasan Taufan mengajak Yaya pergi mala mini. Walau mungkin alas an ini sedikit bertentangan dengan dua alasan lain.

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita padaku tentang pertengkaranmu tadi siang?" tanya Taufan sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ keduanya.

Senyum Yaya sedikit memudar, tapi dengan kembang api yang berkelap-kelip di atasnya membuat gadis berkerudung merah muda itu tak bisa terus merasa sedih mengenai pertengkarannya dengan sang kekasih. Dan tak ada salahnya juga menceritakan hal itu pada Taufan.

"Yah, aku tadi tak sengaja memergoki Stanley tengah berduaan dengan Amy di ruang audio visual. Stanley beralasan ia tengah membantu Amy membawa _speaker_ yang tadi dipinjam kelasnya. Aku tidak akan terlalu mencurigai mereka kalau saja saat aku masuk posisi mereka tidak ... sedekat itu. Kau tau, kupikir mereka baru saja hendak berciuman sebelum aku memergoki mereka di sana," terang Yaya sambil mendengus pelan.

"Stanley memang cowok brengsek," umpat Taufan.

"Memang. Aku saja tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau berpacaran dengannya," kata Yaya, sedikit merenung.

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia. Gampang, kan?" Taufan akhirnya berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini telah dipendamnya, tapi ia tidak punya nyali untuk menambahkan : 'Dan jadian saja denganku.'

"Tidak segampang itu," desah Yaya. "Stanley orang yang posesif. Ia tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah jadi miliknya begitu saja."

"Tapi kau bukan miliknya."

"Aku pacarnya, Taufan."

Taufan terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Satu pernyataan itu cukup untuk menyadarkannya yang selama sesaat sempat dibutakan harapan. Yaya pacar Stanley, bukan pacarnya. Yaya milik Stanley, bukan miliknya.

"Maaf ..." gumam Yaya yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Taufan setelah mendengar kata-katanya tadi.

"Tudak apa. Aku yang harus minta maaf," ujar Taufan cepat. Ia meneguk _hot chocolate_ -nya untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dan kembali menatap kembang api di atas sana.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengajakku ke sini, Taufan. Aku jadi bisa sedikit melupakan kesedihanku," kata Yaya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula ini sudah tugasku sebagai sahabatmu kan? Menghiburmu saat kau sedang bersedih," ujar Taufan dengan seyum pahit terukir di wajahnya.

Yaya membalas senyumnya, dan mereka kembali menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang dan juga berhias kembang api sampai malam terus turun hingga larut.

.

.

.

Taufan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal sepulang sekolah dan melangkah gontai ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Taufan terkejut karena melihat Yaya tengah duduk termenung di jendela kamarnya sambil memandang ke kamar Taufan.

"Oh, Yaya, ada apa kau nongkrong di depan jendela jam segini?" tanya Taufan dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku menunggumu," balas Yaya datar.

"Oh ya? Ada apa? Kau mau curhat? Ayo silakan saja, aku siap mendengar..."

"Aku sudah putus dengan Stanley."

"A-apa?" Kedua iris safir Taufan kontan melebar kaget, yakin ia barusan salah dengar.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Stanley," ulang Yaya.

"Be-benarkah?" Taufan berusaha menjaga suaranya setenang mungkin, walau dalam hati ia tengah bersorak penuh kemenangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menangkap basah Stanley tengah berciuman dengan Amy di belakang sekolah. _Benar-benar_ berciuman. Jadi aku langsung menghampirinya dan meninju wajah si brengsek itu," terang Yaya dengan berapi-api.

Taufan tergelak. "Bagus, Yaya! Kau memang terbaik!" ujarnya di sela tawa.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil mematahkan hidungnya. Tapi kalau dia berani muncul di hadapanku lagi, aku tak akan segan mematahkan semua tulang di tubuhnya," ucap Yaya penuh dendam.

Taufan masih terus tertawa, hingga ia akhirnya menyadari ekspresi lain di wajah Yaya. Di balik kemarahannya, Yaya terlihat sedih dan terluka. Wajar saja, kekasihnya tertangkap berselingkuh di depan matanya. Yaya pasti merasa terpukul.

Taufan menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Yaya yang kini terlihat tengah melamun.

"Hei," ucapnya pelan, menyentakkan Yaya dari lamunannya.

"Oh maaf, aku … hanya sedikit melamun tadi," kata Yaya, berusaha memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Gempa baru membeli kaset _video game_ baru. Bagaimana kalau kita main sama-sama?" tawar Taufan. Yaya kelihatan mempertimbangkan tawaran itu, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah," ujarnya.

.

.

.

Gempa melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas jus jeruk dan sepiring camilan. Ia langsung disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan heboh Taufan dan Yaya yang tengah asyik bermain _video game._

"Taufan, Taufan, jangan ke sana! Kau tidak liat musuh sudah menunggumu di balik tembok itu? Cepat berbalik sebelum mereka melihatmu!" ujar Yaya sementara jari-jarinya terus menggerakkan stik dengan bersemangat.

"Ah, gawat! Aku hampir dikepung musuh! Yaya, cepat lari dan selamatkan berliannya sementara aku menahan mereka!" Taufan berseru sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada layar di hadapannya. Pemain Taufan hampir saja tertembak oleh musuh saat layar memberitahu bahwa mereka telah menang, yang artinya Yaya berhasil menyelamatkan berlian curian yang menjadi inti permainan ini.

"Yes, kita berhasil!" seru Taufan girang. Ia ber _high-five_ ria dengan Yaya yang juga terlihat berseri-seri.

"Selamat, selamat," Gempa bertepuk tangan di belakang mereka, membuat Taufan dan Yaya yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya terlonjak kaget.

"Gempa, jangan muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu, dong. Kau mau mengagetkan jantung kakakmu yang sensitif ini?" kata Taufan sambil pura-pura mengurut dada.

Gempa memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalian saja yang keasyikan bermain dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku," ujarnya kalem. "Nih aku bawakan jus dan camilan."

"Yei! Adikku memang yang terbaik!" Taufan mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis.

"Terima kasih, Gempa. Maaf membuatmu repot," kata Yaya, ikut mengambil segelas jus karena kehausan setelah berteriak-teriak saat main _game._

"Tidak repot kok, tenang saja," balas Gempa santai.

"Iya, Gempa kan memang sudah seperti pembantu rumah tangga di sini, jadi jangan khawatir," celetuk Taufan. Saat berikutnya ia sudah terkapar di depan TV akibat tendangan maut dari Gempa.

Puas membalaskan dendamnya pada sang kakak, Gempa kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yaya.

"Kudengar kau baru putus dengan Stanley, benarkah?" tanyanya, mengabaikan erangan kesakitan Taufan. Yaya mendelik pada Taufan yang baru saja bangkit, yakin kalau pemuda itulah yang memberitahu Gempa soal putusnya hubungannya dengan Stanley. Taufan hanya bisa nyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Yaya, mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Baguslah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu pacaran dengan Stanley. Dia bukan orang baik, Yaya."

Yaya menghela nafas panjang. "Ya aku tau."

"Lain kali, pilihlah cowok yang lebih baik untuk jadi pacarmu. Yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Seperti kakakku ini misalnya," Gempa menyeringai jahil ke arah Taufan. Dan detik berikutnya mereka telah saling kejar-kejaran mengelilingi ruang keluarga.

Yaya yang menonton mereka hanya tertawa kecil. Ia diam-diam melirik Taufan yang kini tengah menggebuki Gempa dengan bantal sofa, dan tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Yaya kemudian melirik jam bundar yang tergantung di dinding.

"Oh, sudah sore. Aku harus segera pulang," ujarnya, membuat kakak-beradik yang tengah bertengkar itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Yah, cepat sekali pulangnya..." gumam Taufan, jelas-jelas kecewa. Yaya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, lagipula kita juga harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta prom nanti malam kan?" ujar Gempa, melirik jam dinding di belakangnya.

"Oh benar juga!" Wajah Taufan kembali berbinar. "Kau datang nanti malam, kan?" tanyanya penuh harap pada Yaya. Yaya menggeleng sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Tidak. Kurasa aku ingin sendirian dulu malam ini," kata Yaya. Taufan menunduk lesu dan Gempa menepuk punggungnya penuh simpati.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Taufan.

Yaya kemudian berpamitan pada Gempa. Taufan mengantar Yaya sampai ke depan pagar, dan melambai sampai gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Musik mengalun keras dari pengeras suara yang diletakkan di beberapa sudut gedung aula yang digunakan sebagai tempat perayaan pesta prom akhir tahun. Para murid menari mengikuti irama musik sambil berceloteh riang satu sama lain. Beberapa juga terlihat asyik menghabiskan makanan dan minuman yang tersaji.

Tapi suasana pesta yang meriah sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi Taufan, yang sedari tadi terus duduk dengan wajah tertekuk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makanan.

"Kak Taufan, ayolah. Ini kan pesta, jangan cemberut terus," kata Gempa berusaha menghibur sang kakak kembar. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sepiring kue pada Taufan. "Nih, ada kue cokelat kesukaan kak Taufan. Nggak mau?"

"Nggak," ucap Taufan masam.

"Cih, Cuma karena Yaya tidak datang saja kau jadi cemberut begini. Biasanya juga lari-larian kesana-kemari kayak monyet," cibir Halilintar.

"Hali jahat amat sih! Setidaknya hibur sedikit kek adikmu yang tengah merana ini," gerutu Taufan kesal.

Halilintar hanya mendengus dan meneguk minuman dari gelas di tangannya. Sementara Gempa masih terus berusaha menghibur Taufan, Halilintar sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang dipenuhi para murid yang berdansa dan menari, sambil berusaha mengabaikan beberapa gadis yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ingin berdansa dengannya. Iris _ruby_ -nya kemudian mennagkap sosok seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun merah muda dan kelihatan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu atau seseorang di antara kerumunan.

Halilintar menyenggol bahu Taufan cukup keras, membuat adik kembarnya itu protes keras.

"Apa-apaan sih, Hali …"

"Tuh, tuan putri sudah datang," potong Halilintar sambil mengangguk ke arah depan.

Taufan mengikuti arah pandangan Halilintar dan membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Yaya tengah melangkah ke arah mereka. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau datang?" ucap Taufan, tak bis amenutupi rasa gembiranya.

"Yah, di rumah ternyata sedikit sepi," kata Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Lagipula, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Oh, ya? Apa?" tanya Taufan antusias.

"Kau ingat dulu kita sering mengobrol tengah malam lewat kertas dan tulisan karena tidak mau membuat keluarga yang lain terbangun?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

Taufan mengangguk dan terlihat bingung kenapa Yaya tiba-tiba membicarakan lagi tentang kebiasaan mereka dulu, sebelum Yaya berpacaran dengan Stanley dan mereka jadi jarang mengobrol.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Taufan balik.

"Aku selalu menyimpan kertas-kertas berisi percakapan kita. Dan tadi aku menemukan ini." Yaya mengeluarkan selembar kertas berukuran A4 yang ditulisi dengan spidol bertinta biru dari tas tangan kecilnya. Taufan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat kata-kata yang tertulis di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu," Yaya mengucapkan kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas yang dipegangnya. "Aku sudah menyadarinya dari dulu. Hanya saja ... aku takut persahabatan kita akan rusak jika aku mengakuinya. Jadi aku menyembunyikannya, dan malah memilih untuk berpacaran dengan Stanley," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum kecut.

Taufan hanya ternganga memandang gadis di hadapannya. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang mirip dengan yang dipegang Yaya dari dalam saku jasnya, hanya saja tulisan di kertas Taufan tertulis dalam tinta merah muda.

"Aku ... juga pernah menulisnya. Tapi aku tidak berani menunjukkannya padamu karena takut kau akan menolakku," ujar Taufan sambil menggaruk pipi malu.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli bersama-sama.

"Kita berdua sama-sama pengecut, ya?" kata Yaya.

"Benar," balas Taufan. Keduanya kembali bertatapan, kali ini cukup lama. Hazel bertemu safir. Tanpa saling mengucapkan apa pun, jarak di antara mereka perlahan terkikis hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa senti. Sampai sebuah dehaman keras membuat keduanya menoleh.

"Tolong, bisakah kalian tidak melakukan hal aneh di lingkungan sekolah?" kata Halilintar dengan aura berbahaya yang mengelilinginya. Sementara Gempa yang berdiri di belakangnya tertawa kecil. "Lagian kalian juga bukan muhrim, tau," lanjutnya galak sambil menarik Taufan menjauh dari Yaya.

"Hali sirik amat sih, mentang-mentang jomblo. Makanya, cari pacar sana," cibir Taufan.

Malam yang seharusnya berkahir romantis itu malah dihabiskan Taufan dengan berlari menghindari kejaran Halilintar, sementara Yaya dan Gempa menertawakan Taufan sambil tak lupa memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatannya.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N :

Endingnya absurd banget… orz

Sebenarnya mau bikin ending kayak di video klip You Belong With Me, tapi nggak boleh kan, ya? Kan bukan muhrim xD /ditabok

Hello everybody, Fanlady is baaa~ck. Ada yang kangen? /ga/ /ditimpukbatu

Maaf nggak bisa publish fanfic akhir-akhir ini, komputerku lagi rusak soalnya :''

Sekarang komputernya udah bener, jadi … aku bakal balik nulis fanfic lagi!

Yang nungguin fanfic It's You sama The Story of Us, harap bersabar dikit lagi ya? Aku bakal usahain update secepatnya kok. Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau menunggu x'')

Terakhir, makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini ^^ Jangan lupa reviewnya~


End file.
